


Twilight: Konoha version

by EldarRathiain



Category: Naruto, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, F/M, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Shipping, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarRathiain/pseuds/EldarRathiain
Summary: Bueno, todos conocemos la saga Crepúsculo.No es necesario dar más explicaciones.Intentaré arreglarlo.Todavía estoy obsesionada con eso, lo siento.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	1. Llegada a Konoha

Echaría de menos la aldea de Suna, el calor y a la gente que ya conocía, a su jovial y alegre madre, pero jamás se vería venir la vida que le esperaba al pisar la aldea de Konoha.

"Te echaré de menos, hija mía" dijo su madre con un tono triste, casi al borde de derramar una lágrima.

"Y yo a tí, mamá" dijo mirando hacia la puerta de embarque, alejándose lentamente, mirando atrás, aún dudando sobre la decisión de marcharse al pueblo donde vivía su padre. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de las tierras que ella conocía, pero era lo mejor para ambas. Su madre, aunque prefería irse con su nuevo novio viajando junto a el en sus viajes de trabajo, siempre se quedaba con su asocial hija, Sakura no quería esa vida para ella.

Sakura cruzó la puerta de embarque, subió al avión y miró hacia la ventana, estaba diciendo adiós a lo que ya conocía, todavía no podía creerlo. Se acomodó en su asiento y, cubriendo con su larga melena pelirrosa su rostro, procedió a dormir durante el trayecto hasta llegar a Konoha. Una vez llegó allí su padre la esperaba en el coche, Sakura hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre y él era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, se dieron un corto abrazo y le ayudó a subir las cosas al maletero de la camioneta. El trayecto se hizo largo y silencioso, aunque la pelirrosa en el fondo lo agradecía, puesto que así podía poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones, le ayudaba a mantener la serenidad ante tantos cambios seguidos.

La brusca frenada de su padre al llegar a casa hizo que Sakura saliese bruscamente de su torrente de pensamientos, el frío que sintió cuando su padre abrió la puerta del coche hizo que se espabilase totalmente. Poniendo un pie en la húmeda tierra cogió el equipaje restante que quedaba en el maletero y siguió a su padre por aquella vieja y amplia casa. Su cuarto estaba en la segunda planta, lo recordaba perfectamente de cuando le visitaba de pequeña. Como ella esperaba, la habitación seguía tal cual la había dejado, salvo la ropa de cama y algún que otro accesorio de escritorio, que parecía haber sido escogido pensando en que ahora era una joven adolescente. Las paredes eran rosa pálido y el suelo era de una madera clara y suave, parecía querer rechinar a cada paso que daba sobre ella. Sus dibujos y manualidades de cuando era más chica seguían estando colgados de las paredes. Definitivamente cuando estuviera de humor redecoraría la habitación acorde a sus nuevos gustos. Su padre le dedico una breve sonrisa y dejando sus cajas en el suelo dejó a Sakura sola para que se organizase.

Organizar sus pertenencias fue relativamente sencillo, solo traía dos cajas de ropa, la cual colocó en su antigua cómoda,; su portátil, el cuál dejo en su escritorio y un neceser el cuál dejo en el baño que padre e hija debían compartir, aunque eso a la muchacha no parecía importarle mucho. Ella era sencilla y reservada, tampoco se apegaba mucho a lo material, de ahí a que su habitación pareciese incluso más vacía de lo que estaba, ya que se había dedicado a guardar en cajas todo lo que su yo de niña había ido acumulando por toda la habitación. Una vez todo quedó a su gusto se dejó caer en la cama para descansar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un claxon se escuchó bajo su casa. Sakura se asomó a la ventana y vió a su padre salir a recibir a aquellos rostros que les parecía realmente familiares. Sakura, poseída por la curiosidad bajó a la entrada a ver quiénes eran. Al haberse aproximado a ellos pudo ver que eran Kiba, su gran amigo de la infancia, y su padre, ahora más viejo que nunca. El muchacho había cambiado una barbaridad, su pelo había crecido hasta llegarle hasta la cintura, sus colmillos parecían más largos, cosa que atrajo la atención de la chica. También pudo ver como ahora le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura y cómo su masa muscular había crecido de forma bastante notable, Sakura se sonrojo ante el cambio de aspecto del muchacho. Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron fuertes palmadas en la espalda, como solían hacer cuando eran pequeños, se sonrieron y se saludaron, las buenas costumbres no debían de cambiar nunca, o eso pensaba ella. 

"Sakura, ¡cómo has crecido! Espero que te acuerdes de mí" Sakura asintió dubitativamente, intentando no parecer maleducada al no acordarse de él. "Kiba y yo te hemos traído un pequeño regalo de bienvenida de parte de todo el clan Inuzuka, deberías pasarte por la reserva algún día" El padre del muchacho golpeó con la palma aquella vieja y plateada camioneta, dando a entender que aquello era el presente del que hablaban, a la pelirrosa se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, señor Inuzuka" Hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y se subió junto a Kiba a la camioneta para probarla mientras el muchacho le comentaba el funcionamiento de aquel vehículo. Desde luego que su primer día en Konoha no había sido tan malo como pensaba que iba a ser.


	2. Primer día de instituto

Estar curioseando aquella renovada chatarra le había consumido prácticamente todo su tiempo de relajación pre-primer día de instituto. Cuando se dió cuenta corrió dentro de casa a recoger su mochila y al salir abrazó rápidamente a su padre, agradeciéndole el regalo también a él. Subo a la camioneta y me despido de mi buen amigo Kiba y su padre.

El camino no se hizo muy largo, quizás sería porque tenía que estar pendiente de no atropellar a ningún animal que se travesase por la carretera o de que las ruedas no deslizasen ante aquella densa humedad que acumulaba el asfalto. Cuando divisó las portadas de aquel instituto todo el peso de los nervios e inseguridades cayó sobre ella. Aparcó lo más alejado posible, para no atraer miradas demasiado pronto. Al bajar, sintió de golpe el frío húmedo de aquel lugar en el que ahora vivía, con la euforia y posterior prisas que tuvo en su casa apenas pudo notar el frío que se cernía sobre aquellos lares. La pelirrosa suspiró y cruzando los brazos, intentando acumular el máximo calor posible que su cuerpo producía, se encaminó hacia la entrada. 

Maldijo a su persona cuando se dio cuenta que, con las prisas, no se había traído el mapa de aquel lugar, estaba perdida. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se puso en su camino.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Lee, los ojos y oídos de este instituto, ¿necesitas algo, una visita guiada, una cita, un hombro en el que llorar...?" Dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y blanca, parecía que deslumbrase a todo aquel que le rodeaba, tenía un aura muy enérgica.

"La verdad, es que soy de las que les gusta guardárselo todo para una misma" Dijo la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ese es muy buen títular, trabajo en la prensa y eres la noticia destacada de..." Comenzó a saltar y bailar sobre si mismo.

"N-no, por favor, n-no hagas nada de eso" dijo nerviosamente, intentando librarse de aquella situación.

"Vale, vale, tranquila, no la habrá" Finalizó la conversación sonriendo a modo de despedida. Sakura suspiró y siguió su camino hasta el gimnasio, no sin antes preguntar a todo aquel que pasaba por donde se iba hacia allí. Si esta era la forma que tenía de pasar desapercibida mejor no saber que hubiera pasado si hubiera buscado destacar.

No había llegado muy tarde a su primera clase, se puso la ropa de deporte y salió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase escuchando al profesor, el cuál al verla la hizo adelantarse y presentarse ante todos antes de comenzar con las actividades, en este caso un partido de Volleyball. Sakura se hizo una coleta y corrió hasta el equipo al que fue designada. Estaba siendo un partido muy duro y Sakura sabia defenderse muy bien en este deporte con lo cual no quedaba atrás de los mejores de aquella clase. En uno de sus contrataques lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que se fue al campo contrario, donde la otra mitad de la clase jugaba. Al agacharse a por la pelota sintió un toque muy leve en su espalda y vió a un muchacho mirarle con mala gana.

"Sakura ¿no? Me has golpeado con ese balón, muy fuerte además, veo que tienes carácter. Me llamo Shikamaru" Le dijo con una cara de desgana absoluta, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse. Era un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos pequeños y rasgados y pelo liso recogido en una coleta alta, casi parecía un moñete, vestía sus prendas varias tallas más grandes.

"Discúlpame Shikamaru, no era mi intención" Dijo muy apresuradamente, haciendo rápidas reverencias acompañando su disculpa. 

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba una chica rubia de pelo muy esbelta y guapa se acercó por detrás de Sakura y se presentó a ella.

"Buenas, soy Ino. Veo que se te da bien los deportes, ¡espero que nos llevemos muy bien!" Dijo de manera muy animada mientras le dirigía miraditas a Shikamaru, algo le decía que esta chica estaba colado por aquel desganado muchacho.

"Encantada, soy Sakura. El sentimiento es mutuo..." La conversación no pudo continuar ya que el profesor les llamó la atención, obligándoles a cada uno a volver a sus puestos. Al menos Sakura ya había entablado alguna relación, cosa que le alegraba porque no esperaba que ocurriese pronto, dada su introversión.

La clase de Educación Física acabó y tras volver a ponerse su outfit casual salió al pasillo, Ino salió detrás de ella, invitándole a sentarse con su grupo de amigos. Al llegar al comedor reconoció a todos los integrantes de la mesa, eran Lee y Shikamaru. Sakura tomo asiento frente a ellos, al lado de Ino y comenzaron una amena charla en la que Sakura no sabía como introducirse, simplemente limitándose a jugar con sus mechones de pelo. Lee se dió cuenta de ello y pensó rápidamente una forma de integrarla en la conversación.

"Sakura, ¿es verdad que eres de Suna?" La atención de Sakura pasó a estar sobre aquel muchacho.

"Sí, soy de Suna, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Dijo esperándose el comentario que todo el mundo e hacía siempre al conocerla.

"¿Pero en Suna no son todos morenos?" pregunto inocentemente Ino, Sakura hizo lo posible por no rodar los ojos. Intentó contestar de manera que no sonase molesta y en vez de eso salió una desganada broma.

"Su-supongo que por eso me echaron de allí" Dijo con un tono entre diversión y molestia, intento fallido, supuso a pelirrosa. Antes de que aquella situación tan extraña se prolongase más sucedió algo, algo que haría que el día de Sakura se enturbiase.

El frío entró por la puerta trasera del comedor que daba al exterior, el grupo entero se giró con mala cara mirando a ver quien había sido el idiota que entraba o salía por ahí. Sakura se acurrucó de nuevo sobre si misma y mientras hacía eso vio como sus, ahora amigos, se giraban rápidamente hacia la mesa y continuaban la conversación que tenían entre ellos. La joven no entendió aquel acto y preguntó a Ino por qué acababan de hacer eso.

"Son los muchachos que el señor Hatake y el señor Iruka adoptaron, se mudaron cuando el curso comenzó, según me he enterado" Parece que Ino era de las muchachas que buscaban el chisme haya donde iban.

"Deja que te presente" Dijo bajando la voz y girándose lo más disimulado que sabía. "Esa pareja que entró primero son Naruto y Hinata, el muchacho es muy extrovertido pero la chica siempre parece incómoda o intranquila, ¡mira que andar más tenso lleva!" Dijo señalándoles "La pareja que va detrás son Neji y Tenten, el muchacho parece que sea un amargado y estirado, pero es guapisimo. Su novia tampoco se queda atrás, se dice que es la número uno en deportes y artes marciales de su promoción y para colmo es guapísima" Viró su dedo hacia ellos "Y por último pero no menos importante, aquel que va solo, se llama Sasuke, tiene pinta de ser el típico rarito e intenso. Aun así, creo que es el más guapo y encima es brillante en todo" Dijo casi babeando. Shikamaru bufo ante tal gesto

"Ino, podrías parar de babear por gente que se lo tiene tan creído que ni se acercan a la plebe" Dijo disgustado "Esa gente viene a clase solo cuando el día se nubla, cuando hace sol, sus padres adoptivos los llevan de excursión. Encima se emparejan entre ellos, sé que no es un problema porque no son parientes de sangre, pero aun así, son una molestia, señores don perfectos" Puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y se recostó sobre la silla. Su debate sobre la vida que llevaba aquella familia paso a segundo plano en la cabeza de Sakura al darse cuenta de que aquel muchacho, pálido y pelinegro, le miraba como si estuviese analizándola, como si intentase leer su mente. Sakura no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada hasta que el tal Sasuke decidió romper aquella tensión creada entre ellos volviéndose a su mesa, alejada de todos.

El descanso acabó y su siguiente clase era Biología, Sakura se sintió aliviada al saber que Shikamaru coincidía con ella en esa clase, la pelirrosa siguió al muchacho por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a clase, Shikamaru entró y se sentó en su correspondiente mesa mientras que Sakura se quedó en la entrada, esperando a que el profesor la introdujese. Dirigió un rápido vistazo al aula y vio que Sasuke también coincidía con ella en esa clase. El profesor le pidió que entrase y se introdujese, el ventilador hacía que el pelo de Sakura se moviese como si estuviese en pleno campo abierto, la clase entera la miraba embobada, quizás su color verde de ojos o su claro pelo era algo considerado exótico en aquel lugar, debía ser curiosidad no que la considerasen guapa. El carraspeo del profesor hizo que Sakura despertase de su debate entero y se presentó brevemente. Se le asignó el sitio que, casualmente, quedaba al lado del pálido y apuesto chico. Aunque no parecía sentarle muy bien puesto que cuanto más se acercaba la ojiverde más tenso y molesto parecía. Al sentarse y saludarle no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo que le pudiese haber ofendido, puesto que apenas le había mirado ni para saludarle. 

La clase se hizo eterna para Sakura y en tal que el timbre sonó el ojinegro se levantó y salió prácticamente volando de la clase. Sakura ya no sabía si sentirse preocupada o molesta por aquel comportamiento, le gustase o no a Sasuke, al menos tendrían que ser compañeros en clase, qué menos que comportarse cordialmente. La pelirrosa sailó de clase encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando vio a su compañero de mesa salir bufando de la secretaría mientras mascullaba que tendría que soportarlo, ¿soportar el qué? Sakura aceleró el paso hacia la salida del instituto y subió a su camioneta mientras recapitulaba la montaña rusa que había sido su primer día. Había hecho amigos, pero parece que no necesitaba mucho tiempo para que su sola presencia disgustara a un completo desconocido. Sakura se dió un par de suaves cachetadas para espabilarse y arrancó el vehículo, conduciendo hacia el lugar donde había quedado con su padre para comer. Entre tanto pensamiento y reflexión, Sakura no se dió cuenta de que unos ojos profundos y negros como la noche la veían marcharse en su vehículo, su mirada no se apartó hasta que aquella camioneta no desapareció de su rango de visión.


	3. La primera conversación

Sakura llegó al bar donde había quedado con su padre, tomaron su orden de comida y mientras comían tanto camareros como conocidos se acercaban a hablar con la pelirrosa, la cuál estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a intentar recordar, en lo más profundo de su infancia, quiénes eran estas personas. Se dedicó a sonreí educadamente y seguirles la corriente, con un poco de suerte, pronto dejaría de ser la comidilla de vecindario.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura dió las buenas noches a su padre y procedió a darse una ducha y encerrarse en su cuarto, cambió su ropa por el pijama de siempre, que como esperaba, era demasiado fresco para el clima de aquel lugar, consistía de una camiseta negra de la banda rockera de turno y unos pantalones parecidos a los de basket, también negros. La tela de la que estaban hechos hacían que, aunque el negro conservase bien el calor, no fuese tan efectivo como lo era allá en Suna. Se tumbó sobre sus sabanas y se colocó sobre ella sus cuadernos para repasar lo que habían dado hoy, sabía que si se tapaba acabaría en brazos de morfeo en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo y al menos el frío la mantendría espabilada. Mientras repasaba en su cabeza se escribió dos notas mentales, salir al menos con mas de una capa de ropa y comprarse un pijama decente para el frío húmedo.

No pasó mucho más de cinco minutos cuando su madre la llamó al teléfono. No hizo falta mucha conversación para que su madre supiese que algo no andaba bien en su primer día de instituto, Sakura evadió el tema como pudo, no sintiéndose con ganas para volver a recordar ese extraño evento. Se despidió de su madre y continuó estudiando, intentando evitar pensar en aquel muchacho, que aun teniéndolo entre cejas, no sabía por qué no podía parar de pensar en él. Y con ese debate acabó durmiéndose sobre sus libretas.

Sakura se despertó de golpe al escuchar la alarma temiéndose que hubiese pillado un catarro por haberse dormido sin haberse tapado siquiera. Al sentarse sobre la cama pudo darse cuenta de, no solo que estaba tapada, si no que sus cosas estaban en su escritorio y la luz de la mesita de noche estaba apagada. No recordaba haberse levantado, quizás habría sido su padre, no había otra explicación.

Se levantó y se ducho con agua caliente para quitarse de encima los nervios y la tensión acumulada. Al ir a su cuarto se peino como usualmente hacía y se vistió con una camiseta interior blanca y una sudadera granate, acompañada de unos jeans grises ajustados. Desayunó y despidió a su padre, que también se iba hacia su trabajo. Ambos partieron en sus vehículos en direcciones opuestas. Al mismo llegar y bajar de la camioneta Sakura fue recibida por su nuevo grupo de amigos, sin embargo no se veía todavía con ganas de socializar, prefirió hacer como que leía mientras intentaba que la fría brisa congelase sus pensamientos de una buena vez.

Alzó la cabeza y vio dos coches modernos, en un jeep iban Naruto y Hinata, ella conducía mientras naruto se encontraba sobre el techo, agarrado ligeramente a la barras que sostenían las luces superiores de aquel vehículo. Ambos parecían tan opuestos. En el otro coche, descapotable, pequeño y plateado, iban Neji al volante con una grave expresión y Tenten, recostada sobre su asiento mientras jugaba con sus brazos alzados sobre su cabeza estirando sus tirabuzones y dejándolos caer de nuevo. Otra pareja que Sakura no comprendía, eran muy opuestos. Podía escuchar a su grupo de amigos cuchichear sobre los recienllegados de una forma muy escondida, la pelirrosa todavía no entendía por qué los trataban como si fuesen aliens venidos de un planeta muy lejano. Como fuese, Sakura se extrañó al no ver a Sasuke entre ellos. Tampoco se presentó a las clases de Biología, Sakura se comenzaba a decantar por pasar por aquel tipo raro.

Los días pasaron y parecía que había desaparecido del mapa. Sakura esos días aprovechó para quedar con sus nuevos amigos y crear confianza entre ella y los muchachos, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo brutal por ello, pero sentía que merecería la pena. Lo único destacable de esos día con respecto a aquella "familia" era que, por algún motivo observaban a la pelirrosa más de lo habitual, y era extremadamente raro porque jamás prestaban atención a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

Sakura salía de casa, encerrada en sus pensamientos como siempre, y sin darse cuenta resbalo con una placa de hielo que había en el camino hacia su vehículo, su padre la agarró, Sakura le sonrió y asegurándole que estaba bien. Su padre le comentó que había habido un accidente, un hombre había sido devorado por bestias salvajes, y que por ello quizás llegaría tarde hoy a casa. Sakura se extrañó ante aquel suceso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en plena ciudad, ahora estaba en medio de un bosque salvaje, quizás eso era el pan de cada día para ellos.

Bajó de su camioneta y caminó hasta clase de Biología, donde pudo ver en el asiento de al lado suyo, al muchacho desaparecido, Sasuke. Sakura luchó por esconder su sorpresa y más por no mostrar interés en él, al menos ahora no parecía retorcer su expresión cuanto más se acercaba a su asiento. La pelirrosa movió sus largos mechones hacia adelante, a modo de cortina entre su rostro y el suyo. No le apetecía sentirse observada y menos por él, bastante molestia tenía ya como para que siguiese actuando raro con ella, a las buenas o a las malas tendría que aprender, como mínimo a ser cordial con la ojiverde.

"Hola" se escuchó decir al muchacho, Sakura intentó evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva, desde luego no se esperaba que interaccionase con ella "El otro día no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Sasuke, tu debes de ser Sakura" Dijo con un ademán cordial en su rostro.

"Con el paripé que has dado no me extraña que no tuvieses oportunidad" Masculló entre dientes Sakura mientras se giraba mirando a la pizarra de nuevo. Escuchó cómo la respiración del muchacho se intensificaba, no sabía si se estaba riendo o estaba maldiciéndola por lo bajo, algo le decía que de alguna forma le había escuchado, aunque no era algo que le importase a la muchacha, no iba a ir suplicándole que le dirigiese la palabra a alguien que ni siquiera se había molestado en actuar como una persona decente. 

El profesor entregó el espécimen a examinar e introdujo el ejercicio, debía ser por parejas, cosa que a Sakura no le hacía gracia sabiendo quien era su compañero de mesa. Encima parecía ser que el chaval se las daba de sabelotodo, pues todo lo que ella decía quería comprobarlo, Sakura bufaba impaciente, incluso había comenzado a imitarlo, pidiendo comprobar lo que él decía. Ninguno había fallado ninguna de las respuestas que se daban el uno al otro, y así acabaron pronto el ejercicio y con un diez. El profesor les dió como recompensa el resto de clase libre. Sakura se limitó a leer su libro de texto intentando quitarse el enfado que tenía encima, Sasuke por lo pronto parecía tener una expresión de diversión dibujada en su rostro. Sakura tenía mucho genio, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por no parecer una bruta, siempre había sido de gatillo fácil.

"El otro día desapareciste sin más..." Sakura dijo sin levantar la mirada del libro.

"Es cierto, tuve que marcharme de la ciudad, por motivos personales..." Dijo en un tono desganado "¿Y tú por qué te has mudado a la otra punta del continente?" preguntó mirándo a la pelirrosa directamente a los ojos.

"Motivos personales" Dijo escuetamente, ella también sabía jugar a hacerse la interesante, sin embargo alguien, que no fuesen sus padres, había mostrado interés en su vida de manera seria así que decidió abrirse un poco ante aquella pregunta "Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, he decidido venirme aquí para que pueda disfrutar de su nueva vida" Mientras ella hablaba el parecía estar intentando mirar más allá, como si volviese a intentar leerle la mente, desde luego parecía alguien muy excéntrico, aunque no iba a dejar que eso la incomodase. Así ambos se vieron nuevamente envueltos en una batalla por ver quien sostenía más la mirada frente al otro.

La clase acabó y ambos salieron juntos de la clase. Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su taquilla y cuando llegaron el silencio que les rodeaba se hizo todavía más pesado, como si fuese todavía más complicado de romper que una conversación. 

"¿Sabes? Me resultas muy difícil de leer. Me gustaría conocerte mejor" Dijo disminuyendo su volumen de voz conforme se acercaba al final de la frase.

"¿Te has puesto lentillas?" Dijo cambiando el tema de conversación, llevaba desde el comienzo de la clase preguntándoselo "Ayer tus ojos era negros y hoy parecen rojizos..."

"Debe...debe ser por los fluorescentes..." Dijo mientras se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza, marchándose dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Las clases acabaron y Sakura estaba muy cansada de relacionarse tanto, hasta ahora no sabía la energía mental que se gastaba para relacionarse con un pequeño grupo de amigos. Se apoyó sobre su camioneta, mientras buscaba las llaves. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y sabía reconocerla muy bien, solo había una persona capaz de mirarla como si quisiese taladrar en lo mas profundo de su ser. Era el excéntrico y solitario Sasuke, observándole apoyado en el maletero de su coche mientras sus hermanos adoptivos charlaban entre ellos. Sakura no estaba de humor para hacer batalla de miradas con nadie, así que decidió ignorarlo como pudo, sacó la llave de su camioneta para entrar en ella y refugiarse de todo el mundo en el solitario camino de vuelta a casa.

Mientras abría la puerta escuchó un claxon junto a un derrape, para cuando Sakura se había girado, aquella furgoneta ya estaba peligrosamente cerca como para poder salir ilesa de aquello, cubrió con sus brazos su cabeza y se agachó cubriendo con sus piernas sus órganos vitales. No tardo mucho en escuchar estruendo de un brutal choque a centímetros de ella, sin embargo, no sintió dolor, ni entumecimiento. Abrió lo ojos y se encontró al pelinegro delante de ella, parecía haber parado la furgoneta con su propia mano, a juzgar por la tremenda abolladura que había en la chapa en la zona donde su palma estaba presionada. Sakura no entendía cómo había sido capaz de ello, estaba muda de confusión y de miedo por su casi accidente. Se levantó de golpe y su cabeza se nubló, el rostro de Sasuke preocupado siendo lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de desmayarse.


	4. Sospechas

Sakura despertó con una tensión descomunal sobre su cuerpo en una habitación que no sabía reconocer, no fue hasta que se espabiló medianamente que sumo dos mas dos y entendió que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y la giró lentamente, buscando el autor de aquel gesto, muy en sus adentros esperaba que fuese Sasuke, así podría enterrarlo en su gran lista interminable de preguntas sobre cómo logró aquello. Una voz más grave que la de Sasuke la disuadió de aquella probabilidad, movió sus ojos hacia el origen de esa voz y se encontró con un doctor de piel pálida y un parche en el ojo, escondido entre hebras plateadas de su flequillo caído al lado derecho de su rostro.

"Veo que por fin te despiertas, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dijo revisando sus ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta de la pelirrosa.

"Bien, señor..." No sabía como se llamaba y justo cuando el doctor parecía querer presentarse el padre de Sakura entro cual huracán en la sala.

"Kakashi, ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Ha sufrido algún daño?" Dijo frenéticamente dirigiendo la mirada a su hija tumbada en la cama, la cuál la miraba con una expresión desorientada "Sakura, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Que no se me ocurra ir a la habitación del imb...." Comenzó a encenderse, Sakura viendo la posibilidad de que su padre fuese a la cárcel y perdiese su trabajo por asesinar a su compañero de instituto decidió cortar su cada vez más oscuro monólogo.

"Papá, estoy bien, la furgoneta impactó contra la parte trasera de la camioneta..." Decidió evitar comentar lo que el pelinegro hizo para evitarlo, ni ella conseguía comprenderlo como para comentarlo a un padre que esta fuera de sus casillas.

Tras un par de revisiones, una disculpa de su compañero interrumpida por el rabioso de su padre y un breve descanso, le dejaron salir del hospital. Ya en el pasillo, Sakura se encontró con el doctor que la había tratado, nuevamente conectó evidencias y por fin puso cara a al menos uno de los padres de aquella extraña familia. Intentando no ser descubierta se ocultó tras una pared, esperando escuchar algún oscuro secreto o cualquier cosa que pudiese despejar al menos una de sus dudas. Lo único que consiguió fue quedar en ridículo ante su "hermano" Neji y su padre, el doctor Kakashi. Sasuke pareció haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la no muy discreta Sakura puesto que el muchacho ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia la esquina en la que estaba escondida. Se pudo escuchar a Neji muy alterado y a Kakashi alejando al muchacho de Sasuke, dejándole privacidad para hablar con la pelirrosa.

"Desde luego que espía no es tu trabajo ideal" Dijo Sasuke mientras torcía la esquina donde se escondía Sakura, quedando a una distancia no tan prudencial de ella, imponiendo su presencia sobre la de ella.

"No quería interrumpir" Porque confesar que quería enterarse de aquella conversación de principio a fin no sonaba apropiado "Bueno, ¿vas a contarme cómo llegaste hasta mí tan pronto? No hablemos de cuando parate la..." Sasuke la interrumpió acercándose más a ella, golpeando suavemente la pared mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la pared detrás de la pelirrosa, ahora visiblemente más nerviosa.

"Estaba al lado tuyo, Sakura" Acercó su rostro más al de ella mientras hablaba en un tono zalamero "Sufriste una conmoción probablemente, la confusión te habrá hecho soñar cosas" La miró directamente a sus ojos.

"Fue real" Fue lo único que Sakura pudo articular ante tan imponente y sensual visión que deleitaba a sus ojos, la ojiverde luchó contra aquellos empalagosos y estúpidos pensamientos y dirigió sus pupilas hacia el mar rojizo que eran los ojos de Sasuke a modo de confrontación. Sasuke se apartó y su mirada se torno gélida, se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la salida no sin antes deternerse y decirle a aquella confusa chica.

"No es como si alguien fuese a creerte" Dijo en la distancia y procedió a salir dirección a su coche, no dejando tiempo para que la joven le respondiese. Sakura se enervó y dejó escapar un puchero mientra esperaba a que su padre saliese de la consulta y la llevase a casa.

La semana siguió su curso, quitando que ahora Sakura volvía a ser la comidilla del instututo por el accidente. Sin embargo pronto dejó de ser tema principal de todo el mundo en el insituto. Ahora la cabeza de la mayoría de los alumnos estaba centrada en encontrar el compañero ideal para el baile del instituto y en la excursión a los jardines botánicos que iba a suceder hoy y por la cual Sakura y sus amigos se encontraban en la fila esperando a entrar al bus. La pelirrosa estaba, como siempre, absorta en sus teorías sobre aquella familia, solo la aparición de los susodichos la hizo despertar de su dialogo interior, solo para seguirlos con la mirada, esperando que al menos Sasuke correspondiera ese gesto. Sakura pareció haberse desanimado cuando fue ignorada pero pronto lo dejó pasar y se acopló a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos.

Shikamaru apartó a Sakura del grupo con la intención de pedirle ser su pareja para el baile pero la pelirrosa, viéndolo venir declinó antes de que siquiera formulara la pregunta. Sakura lanzó la mirada atrás y vio a una preocupada Ino, parecía pendiente de la conversación que estaban teniendo, Sakura no comprendía como era posible que Shikamaru no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que gritaba por el solo con mirarle a los ojos. Sakura decidió apoyar a su amiga, allanándole el camino. 

"¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Ino? Estoy segura de que aceptará sin dudarlo" Shikamaru se sorprendió ante esa última afirmación y sonrojándose movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, ligeramente ilusionado por la sugerencia. 

Shikamaru volvió con el grupo, aunque Ino ahora parecía más tensa, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros ante los hilos que había movido para darle una grata sorpresa a su amiga. Sakura, sin embargo, no pudo darse cuenta de una mirada posada sobre ella, Sasuke sonriendo triunfante, como si hubiese estado presente en aquella conversación y le hubiese satisfecho el resultado, aunque él mismo sabia que no por los mismos motivos que Sakura.


	5. Tira y afloja

Una vez llegaron a aquellos jardines, Sakura decidió irse a la zona de las plantas medicinales. La pelirrosa siempre ha tenido inquietudes por la biología y medicina, así que era de esperar que toda su atención se centrase en aquello a lo que quería dedicarse, incluso si significase ignorar a sus amigos por unas horas mientras ellos tonteaban con los compostajes y bichos del lugar. Sakura estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de un muchacho que la acechaba de cerca, observando con detenimiento cada movimiento y gesto de la joven.

" ¿Te interesan las plantas con propiedades medicinales?" Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar su aterciopelada voz tan cerca de su oído.

"¡Sasuke! Por favor haz ruido cuando camines, pareces un fantasma!" Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada que a Sakura le pareció única, pues nunca le había visto reirse más allá de una mueca similar a una sonrisa, aunque algo le decía que era una carcajada irónica y no entendía por qué la notaba así. 

"Sí, me interesaría estudiar medicina, también siento curiosidad por la medicina tradicional" respondió Sakura y continuó leyendo las propiedades de aquellas plantas. Cuando parecía poder volver a concentrarse el pelinegro volvió a interrumpirla.

"Veo que también estas muy solicitada para el baile..." Dejó caer mientras esperaba la reacción de la ojiverde, ahora más tensa.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, esperar a que alguno de vosotros, malditos elitistas, se "rebaje" a nuestra altura y me pida ser su compañera?" Espetó con dureza Sakura "Además no sé bailar, ni tampoco me interesan ese tipo de eventos" dijo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba unos mechones detrás de la oreja, dirigiéndole a Sasuke una mirada de molestia antes de comenzar a andar en dirección a sus amigos. Cuando pensaba que aquella incómoda situación con aquel muchacho tan raro había terminado, una gruesa raíz se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola tropezar. De nuevo, Sasuke había aparecido instantáneamente al lado suya para evitar que se lastimase, otra vez. Esta vez Sakura ni se digno a preguntar cómo había vuelto a atravesar medio invernadero en tan solo unos segundos, aun intentando ignorarla, Sakura sabía que la pregunta seguiría manifestándose en primer plano en su cerebro.

"¿¡Podrías mirar por dónde vas?!" Dijo alterado mientras la agarraba del brazo ligeramente fuerte "Al menos podrías dar las gracias".

Sakura se zafó del agarre y disgustada ante semejante reprimenda se dispuso a seguir caminando, dejando en el aire un pequeño y soso agradecimiento.

"Oye, siento ser tan grosero, de verdad" Sasuke dijo alcanzando a una Sakura muy irritada. "Pero no deberías acercarte tanto a mí, sab..." 

"¡Pero si eres tu quien intenta relacionarse conmigo! ¿A mí que me cuentas?" Sakura le interrumpe dejando salir parte de su ira "Yo solo intentaba llevar una vida normal hasta que de pronto conocí lo raro que eres tú y tu familia y ahora...¡Y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza! Eres peor que una..." Ino logra para la discusión que se estaba comenzando a crear entre aquellos dos, aunque sin darse cuenta pues al palpar el denso ambiente que había entre su amiga y el rarito sintió un arrepentimiento brutal de haberse entrometido.

"Eh...Si interrumpo algo me voy..." Ino dijo prudentemente, Sakura le hizo ademán de que continuase y ambas se fueron en dirección a su grupo de amigos, se podía ver a Ino bailar y saltar alrededor de Sakura mientras gritaba que Shikamaru la había invitado al baile. Parecía que aquella chica no conocía la vergüenza en cuanto sentía una emoción fuerte.

Cuando la excursión estaba por finalizar y comenzaban a formarse filas en los autobuses Sakura divisó a Sasuke en la fila contraria y, decidida, fue a enfrentarse a él.

"Oye, si todo esto te resulta ahora un problema quizás simplemente debiste haberme dejado ser atropellada por aquella furgoneta" Sasuke le miró con cara de poker, procesando aquella inesperada llegada de la pelirrosa.

"¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?" Dijo acercándose más a ella, poniéndola ligeramente más nerviosa y en guardia.

"Pues parece ser que... ¿sí?" Bufó molesta, apartando la mirada del muchacho, intentando no pensar en la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, apenas dejando distancia entre sus narices y ladeando su cabeza hacia la oreja de la pelirrosa le dijo "Tú no sabes nada" tras unos segundos de silencio y de un incómodo acercamiento, Sasuke se subió a su autobús, dejando a una alterada Sakura que ahora volvía echando humo a su respectiva fila.

El día siguiente transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Era la hora del descanso y todo el mundo estaba en el comedor, Sakura y sus amigos no iban a ser menos. Llevaban desde que se sentaron hablando sobre el baile y sobre proyectos de planes que tenían, la pelirrosa, como siempre, se encontraba en su mundo, dedicándole pequeños vistazos a la mesa de aquella extraña y disfuncional familia, sobretodo a cierto pelinegro del que solo le surgían más y más preguntas.

"¡Sakura! ¿Te apuntas a ir a la playa de la reserva Inuzuka?" Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento haciendo evidente que no se había enterado ni de la mitad de lo que le habían dicho.

"Perdona ¿puedes repetirlo? Estaba en mi mundo" Dijo algo avergonzada, aunque todo el grupo estaba ya acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas del plano real.

"Que si te vienes con nosotros a la playa de la reserva Inuzuka, nosotros vamos a surfear, pero puedes quedarte en las furgonetas con Shikamaru, a él siempre le parece una molestia mojarse en el mar" Dijo Ino mientras golpeaba a Shikamaru de broma, sacándole un suspiro de fastidio en el proceso.

Sakura accedió al plan y se levantó a prepararse un plato de comida, como siempre, su mente se dispersó en sus mil incógnitas sobre ellos mientras su cuerpo se mantenía ausente, esta vez ordenando la comida que se encontraba en su recipiente.

"¿Arte comestible? Sakura dió un respingo y dejó caer la manzana, siendo atrapada por Sasuke de una manera fanfarrona, volviéndosela a dar con una media sonrisa "Sakura" La pelirrosa suspiró una vez calmada y la cogió, depositándola en el plato.

"Gracias" Sakura cogió la bandeja y le miró "Aunque tus cambios de personalidad tan radicales si que son un arte" soltó desairada.

"No podemos ser amigos, Sakura" Dijo el pelinegro de nuevo, intentando volver a acortar distancias con Sakura, aunque esta vez ella estaba más en guardia y simplemente dio un elegante paso atrás, no iba a caer en sus artes seductoras otra vez. Sasuke captando la indirecta se detuvo "Aunque nunca he dicho que no quiera serlo".

Sakura le miró extrañada "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" 

"Significa que si fueras lista, te alejarías de mí" Dijo mientras su tono se volvía más oscuro.

"Bien, imagina que fuese lista, que lo soy, aunque para ti y tu familia seguro que no llego ni a la altura de vuestros lujosos zapatos...¿Me dirías que pasa contigo?" Dijo harta de tanto misterio y condescendencia.

"Ni lo sueñes, Sakura, aunque...preferiría escuchar tus teorias" Dijo Sasuke apoyándose sobre la barra, bloqueándole el paso a Sakura.

"Lo siento, no me gusta que se rían de mí, no me vas a escuchar elucubrar diciendo que pienso que posees la criptonita o que te ha picado alguna araña radioactiva y que por eso llegaste a mi tan rapido, dos veces" Recalcó en el dos.

"¿Y soy el villano?" Dijo cortantemente Sasuke, aunque parecía divertirle por donde iba la conversación.

"Si así quieres que te vean allá tú, solo te ves como un rarito la mayoría de las veces" Sasuke encarnó una ceja ante esa respuesta, desde luego no se la esperaba. Esta chica tenía demasiado genio a veces, desde luego era de armas tomar. "Deja de intentar alejar a la gente, se más tu mismo, ¿quieres? Le mostró una amplia sonrisa la cuál deslumbro a Sasuke, tampoco vio venir eso ya que era la primera vez que la muchacha dejaba atrás los pucheros o un semblante serio cuando estaba junto a él. Sakura se despidió y fue a sentarse a su mesa, poniéndose a comer mientras sus amigos la asaltaban a preguntas sobre qué acababa de pasar.

A la tarde Sakura y sus amigos quedaron en el centro del pueblo y fueron en dos furgonetas hasta la playa, donde Shikamaru y Sakura iban a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo mientras observaban a sus amigos surfear o divertirse en el frío mar. Sakura y Shikamaru intercambiaron una pequeña conversación pero se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo cada uno a su rollo, leyendo o perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"¡Sakura!" La joven salió del abrigo de la furgoneta en busca del origen de aquella llamada, tras un segundo de búsqueda lo encontró, era Kiba y sus amigos, que bajaban del monte al encuentro de Sakura.

"Hey, ¿cómo estas amiga? ¿Habéis venido a montar unas olas?" Dijo con tono divertido uno de sus amigos. Shikamaru, que también estaba aburrido decidió integrarse en la conversación, presentándose primero, claro.

"¿Sabeis que Sakura ha entablado amistad con el rarito de Sasuke?" Los rostros de los Inuzukas se tornaron serios y ligeramente molestos "Si hubiera sido por ella lo habría invitado" le dió un codazo a su amiga, que estaba incómoda viendo la expresiones de aquellos muchachos.

"Como sea, esa familia no puede venir aquí, eso de lo que os librais" Sakura hizo lo posible por no sorprenderse ante esa afirmación pero no podía evitar sentir todavía mas curiosidad por Sasuke y su familia.

"Kiba, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?" Dijo forzando una sonrisa que tan solo Kiba fue capaz de distinguir como falsa. Kiba accedió y caminaron por la playa en un silencio muy tenso que acabo por romperse cuando Sakura preguntó:

"¿Por qué ha dicho lo de que no pueden venir aquí?" Siguió caminando como si nada esperando a que el muchacho le respondiese.

"No se te escapa una ¿eh? Se supone que no debería hablar de ello..." viendo la cara de insistencia que Sakura comenzaba a poner decidió continuar "Pero como sé que no me vas a dejar en paz...Es todo parte de una leyenda antigua, ¿sabias que los Inuzukas se dicen que descienden de los lobos?...Sí de los lobos, esa es la leyenda de nuestra "tribu" Dijo intentando darle un tono de diversión.

"Y la familia de Sasuke...¿De quiénes descienden?" Hizo la pregunta que mas le carcomía ahora mismo por dentro.

"Digamos que descienden de un clan enemigo" Dijo improvisando una respuesta "Mi bisabuelo, el jefe, los pilló cazando en nuestras tierras, pero ellos aseguraron ser diferentes, así que se hizo un trato, ellos no entrarían en nuestras tierras y nosotros no los delataríamos ante los...rostros pálidos"

"Creía que acababan de mudarse aquí" Murmuró Sakura.

"Quizás solo han vuelto" Concluyó Kiba, dejando a Sakura con todavía más preguntas de las que ya tenía acumuladas.

En otra parte, en el transcurso de la tarde un hombre fue acorralado por tres personas de rostros pálidos y ojos ámbares, tras una larga y dura persecución al puro estilo de presa-depredador, lo único que salió de ahí fue un estruendoso grito, a los mismos tres, ahora ensangrentados y un cadaver desfigurado. No era el primer ataque que habían lanzado y que podía ser confundido con el de unas bestias savajes, solo ellos conocían su propia existencia, desconocida todavia para los seres humanos. Eran vampiros, sedientos y con pocos modales.


End file.
